1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laminate material web having elastic and non-elastic regions, which has non-woven fabric on both surfaces. In between these surface there are sections of film strips of an elastic film. One surface is present in the form of a planar non-woven fabric layer, and the non-woven fabric layer, between the film strips, is connected with non-woven fabric that is disposed on the opposite surface of the laminate material web. The invention also relates to a method for producing the laminate material web. Sections of such a laminate material web are suitable, for example, for the production of hygiene products, on which they can be used as elastic end regions or elastic closure strips.
2. The Prior Art
A laminate material web and a method for its production is described in German Patent NO. DE 102.02.333 A1. This patent describes a procedure where thermoplastic elastomer is introduced between two non-woven fabric webs in the melted, viscous state, in the form of strips. The non-woven fabric webs are glued together over the area between the strips of the thermoplastic elastomer. The laminate material web is elastic in the region of the film strips, in the crosswise direction, and non-elastic between the film strips, where the non-woven fabric webs have been glued together over their area. With this known method, the extrusion of the thermoplastic elastomer must be coordinated with the lamination procedure, and the width of the elastic film strips is predetermined by the use of special extrusion dies. The material of the non-woven fabric webs must be selected so that high tear strength and great elasticity can be achieved.